Shall We Dance
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: This was an old challenge from TheDarkOne8703. Kira teaches Tommy to dance in hopes it will lead to him asking her to the Winter Homecoming Dance at Reefside. Will her plan work? Kirommy.


**"Shall We Dance"**

**Disclaimer:**  
As always, I do not own Tommy or Kira or any of the characters. This was an old challenge from TheDarkOne8703.

Dance Lessons

While she was in her room, writing a new song, Kira paused when she heard her cell phone ring. Answering it, she discovered it was yet another guy calling her to ask her to the upcoming Homecoming dance at Reefside High. Once again, she turned him down just like all the others. Sighing as she hung up the phone, Kira was still holding out for the right guy to ask her since she didn't wanna go with just anybody. But, as it was only a week before the dance, Kira was beginning to wonder if the right guy was ever going to ask. Deciding to take a break, she grabbed the keys to her yellow 2005 Chevy Silverado and headed down to the Cyberspace where she ran into a good friend.

"Hey, Dr. O.!" Turning to see who had called out to him, Tommy saw that it was Kira and gestured her over to where he had been sitting. "What's up, Kira?" He asked as she sat across from him. Looking up to him, Kira answered "Not much. Got another offer for a date to the dance next weekend." Intrigued by her response, Tommy asked "Oh? And what'd you say?" Sighing slightly, Kira added "I told 'em 'Thanks, but no thanks.' As pathetic as it sounds, I've been holding out for a specific guy to ask." Smiling to himself, Tommy answered "That's not so pathetic. Homecoming Dance is important. You shouldn't just go with someone 'cause they're the first to ask." Half-smiling, Kira added "Yeah, I guess you're right, Dr. O. It's just...well, it's a week until the dance and he still hasn't asked. I honestly don't think he's going to." Trying to cheer her up, Tommy added "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll ask. By the way, we're not in school...you can call me Tommy." Smiling, Kira corrected herself. "Okay...Tommy. By the way, are you going to the dance?" Shrugging, Tommy looked down at the table and then back at Kira. "I don't think so. Dances just never really were my thing." Sensing he was hiding something, Kira asked "Why not?" Trying to avoid the issue, Tommy just dissmissively stated "I'd really rather not talk about it." Trying to get to the bottom of the situation, Kira asked "Tommy, we're friends. You can tell me." Looking up at her, Tommy hesitated for a moment before asking "Promise you'll keep it a secret?" Smirking, Kira answered "Of course." Sighing, Tommy continued "Well, you see...the reason I never care to go to dances and such is because...well..." Leaning closer to Kira so nobody else would accidentally over hear it, Tommy quietly added "...I never learned how to dance." Leaning back in her chair, Kira just smirked. "Tommy, if that's the problem...all ya had to do was say so. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Shrugging, Tommy added "Yeah, well. I guess I just didn't want people to think I was wierd because I don't know how to dance." Chuckling, Kira replied "Tommy, people won't think you're wierd. I know I sure don't. It's normal." Raising an eyebrow, Tommy asked "Really?" Laughter in her voice, Kira responded "Absolutely. I could even teach you if you want." Shrugging, Tommy added "I don't know...I mean...You said so yourself, there's only one week until the dance." Shrugging it off, Kira added "Tommy, dancing's easy. A week's plenty of time to learn." Intrigued, Tommy asked "Really? You really think so?" Laughing, Kira added "Of course it is. We can even start tonight if you want." Thinking about it a moment, Tommy added "Okay. You're on." Smiling, Kira added "Great. How 'bout we meet at my place say 'round...7:30?" Smiling, Tommy added "You're on." Getting up, Kira added "Great! I'll see ya then." Standing to face her, Tommy added "Yeah. See ya then." Turning to leave, Kira walked out the door and headed home to get ready. _Great. Now if I can teach him to dance, maybe he'll ask me to the dance. Man, I hope so..._Kira thought to herself on her way out.

Later that evening, Conner noticed Tommy's jeep pulling up to Kira's house. Intrigued by this sight, Conner waited until Kira let Tommy in and noticed them talking a bit then he saw them wrapping their arms around each other and begin dancing. Even though he couldn't hear the music, he knew it was a slow romantic song by the way they were dancing. Seeing enough, Conner ran back to his house and just shut himself in his room trying to think of what Tommy was doing at Kira's house dancing with her. Meanwhile, back at Kira's house, she was leading Tommy through the steps of a common slow dance. "See? It's not so difficult. You're actually a pretty good dancer, Tommy." Smiling at the compliment, Tommy asked "You really think so?" Looking up into his soulful brown eyes, Kira replied "Yeah...uh, yeah. You're a natural." With that, the song ended and Tommy and Kira broke apart and took a break. "You see, Tommy, the key to dancing is to just let the music move you." Looking into her soft doe eyes, full of beautiful innocence, Tommy thought to himself _Wow, I never knew Kira was such a great dancer...Maybe I should go to the dance with her...Nah, she probably has her sights on someone else..._

A few minutes later, a somewhat faster song began playing as Kira lead Tommy through a new set of steps. "You're doing great, Tommy..." Kira praised as Tommy began picking up on the steps quickly. As the new song came to and end, they both noticed it was getting later than they had thought. Looking down at her watch, Kira commented "Wow, I had no idea it was ten o'clock already..." Surprised himself, Tommy checked his own watch and found she was right. "Wow, you're right...The time really flew..." Looking up into his gentle brown eyes, Kira replied "Yeah, well that's probably because you're so easy to teach..." Unintentionally gazing into her eyes, Tommy replied distractedly "Well that's probably because I had such a great teacher..." Without realizing what was happening, Tommy and Kira slowly began leaning towards each other as Tommy ensnared Kira's lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

A little taken aback by the suddenness of the kiss, it took only moments before Kira began kissing him back. A few seconds into the kiss, they pulled away from each other-stunned at what had just happened. After a short awkward silence fell over them, Tommy broke the silence. "Kira, I..." Cutting him off, Kira added "Tommy, you're not entirely at fault here..." With neither of them knowing what to say, another silence feel over them. This time, Kira was the one to break the silence. "I liked it..." Relieved to hear she felt that way, Tommy added "Yeah...me too..." Approaching him, Kira gently rested her hands on his shoulders as he rested his own on her petite waist. Looking down at the ground then back up into his soft, caring brown eyes, Kira found herself taking refuge in their gentle kindness. "Tommy, listen, I gotta be honest with you...that kiss...it really shook me up...In fact...It even scared me a little..." Understanding how she felt, Tommy just gently stroked her soft blonde hair as he replied "I know what you mean..."

Pulling away from him, Kira turned away from Tommy for a moment before adding "Tommy, it's not that I don't have feelings for you-I do. It's just...I know what it would mean for us to be together...I know what kind of a risk you would be running, not to mention the risk I'd be taking..." Knowing she was right, Tommy noticed how strange it was that he didn't care. Thinking about it a moment, Tommy rested his hand on her shoulder as he asked "Kira, would you like to go to the Winter Homecoming Dance with me?"


End file.
